


Walking in the Rain

by magically charmed (itsmeash)



Series: Hacy Drabbles [8]
Category: Charmed (TV 2018)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-16
Updated: 2020-05-16
Packaged: 2021-03-03 05:02:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 471
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24209401
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/itsmeash/pseuds/magically%20charmed
Summary: Only wicked witches are afraid of water.
Relationships: Harry Greenwood/Macy Vaughn
Series: Hacy Drabbles [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1416403
Kudos: 12





	Walking in the Rain

**Author's Note:**

> requested by charmedandothersagain: Hacy walking in the rain somewhere bc im a sap
> 
> This kinda turned out differently than was asked. At least, I feel like it may have. I hope everyone still likes it.
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own anything Charmed 2018 related. I just like playing around with the characters sometimes.

Macy shrieks as the first heavy raindrop hits her shoulder. "The weather didn't say it was going to rain today!"

"I quite like the rain to be truthful," Harry muses as they walk shoulder to shoulder down the sidewalk.

The rain gets more and more intense as they walk, but unlike Macy who walks faster to get home, Harry slows down just a bit.

"Harry? Why are you slowing down?"

Harry shrugs. "There's no thunder or lightning. It's just rain."

"Rain that will drench us."

"Are you afraid you'll melt?" Harry jokes, causing her to stop walking ahead of him and turn towards him.

"I am not a wicked witch." Macy crosses her arms over her chest. "I am a good witch."

"Then you have no reason to not like the rain," Harry points out. "How about we walk and enjoy it?"

Macy sighs. "I suppose we could do that."

Harry smiles, walking slightly faster to catch up to her.

"I vaguely remember walking in the rain when I was a little boy and loving it so much."

Macy cracks a smile. "You've been remembering a lot lately."

Harry nods. "It seems I have."

"Maybe you're more open to remembering than you ever were before."

"That could be. Ever since taking over as you and your sister's white lighter… I have definitely noticed a bit of a change in me."

"You don't have to hide from your truth anymore. You can be yourself around us."

"That I can be. And now it's only fair to give back by helping you enjoy the rain for what it is."

Macy raises an eyebrow. "Oh? And what is that?"

"Nature's way of letting you know that things can wash away. Nothing is forever, nor are your fears from the past."

"You should become an inspirational speaker. You'd make a good one."

"Maybe in another life," Harry muses. "I'll stick to being a white lighter in this one."

Macy shrugs. "I mean, there is no time like the present."

"I'll keep that in mind," Harry says just as they approach a puddle... that Macy does not see. "Puddle!"

"What?" Macy asks mid step. She sets her foot down and realizes immediately what he'd exclaimed. "Darn it!"

Harry shrugs, a smirk playing among his lips. "I tried to warn you."

Macy narrows her eyes. "You're so gonna regret that."

Harry opens his mouth to ask what she's gonna do, but at that exact moment Macy jumps up as high as she can and lands in the puddle, causing water to splash all over his lower half.

Macy laughs. "Told you so."

And that is exactly what happened at every puddle they ended up passing on the way home... which would explain why their bottom halves were wetter than their top halves by time they got there.


End file.
